The Children
by Emma Agreste Dupain
Summary: Huir fue la única forma, fue la única opción y fue la única oportunidad, para que Flora, Bloom y Stella comenzaran de nuevo en Linphea...Ahora sus hijos tendrán la misión volver...¿Que pasará cuando se encuentren con un gran pasado?
1. Chapter 1

*Bloom*

Sky, Sky, Sky cuanto tiempo sin tí. No puedo sin tí te extraño demasiado.

¡Upps!...Me presento mi nombre es Bloom, soy una de las ex-winx, tengo 39 años, soy peliroja y tengo ojos azules.

Tengo dos hijos mellizos, un hombre llamado Mark y una mujer llamada Briar, ellos tienen 15 años y son hijos míos y de...Sky. Aunque por crianza no son sus hijos, he cuidado a mis hijos yo sola, Sky en la vida de mis hijos no existe, después de lo que pasó...

Vivo en Linphea, junto a mis dos hijos, o bueno...en poco tiempo viviré yo sola en Linphea sin mis hijos.

Ya que hoy mi hija Briar se va a la escuela de hadas Alfea y Mark a la escuela de especialistas Fontana Roja...aunque sinceramente no estoy de acuerdo con está idea.

* * *

*Flora*

Han pasado años, años y años...Han pasado demasiados años...Como ha cambiado todo, claro que me acuerdo de todo.

Hola me presento mi nombre es Flora soy una de las Winx, o bueno, una ex Winx, tengo 39 años, Bueno les digo que soy castaña, de ojos verdes y vivo en Linphea.

Tengo dos hijos, son mellizos una es mujer llamada Rose de 15 años y un hijo hombre llamado Eliot que también tiene 15 años.

Los tres somos una familia muy feliz juntos, aunque ahora estoy un poco triste, ya que mi hija Rose se ira a la escuela de Alphea y mi hijo se irá a Fontana roja y los extrañare, ya que me quedare sola.

Ya que no tengo un esposo, el padre mis hijos no está conmigo, él para mi no existe, él mi vida no es nada...Helio para mí no existe.

* * *

*Stella*

Brandon, Brandon, Brandon...¡oh como te extraño!...cómo ha pasado el tiempo ¿por que discutimos? ¿por que me dejaste sola? Preferiste volver a Eraklyon y dejarme sola.

Pero, bueno...creo que ya me acostumbre.

Hola a todos me presento soy Stella, ex-winx, tengo 40 años soy rubia y de ojos miel. Tengo dos hijos, una mujer llamada Ester quien tiene 15 años y un hombre llamado Erick quien tiene 16 años. Los tres vivimos en Linphea, después de lo que pasó no es para menos.

Estoy muy triste, ya que Ester quiere estudiar o más bien dicho quiere acompañar a sus mejores amigas a estudiar a Alphea y Erick quiere perfeccionarme en artes marciales a Fontana Roja.

No estaba muy de acuerdo, pero, Briar y Rose me convencieron de dejar ir a Ester y Erick me pidió igualdad para todos.


	2. Chapter 2

*Rose*

Hola a todos me presento mi nombre es Rose, soy castaña, tengo ojos azules, tengo 15 años y soy hada de la naturaleza. Vengo de Lipnhea.

Mi madre es Flora la guardiana de Linphea y la naturaleza. Además tengo un hermano mellizo llamado Eliot, él es de cabello negro-azulado y tiene los ojos verdes. Como es mi mellizo tiene mi misma edad.

Hoy es mi primer día en la escuela de hadas alfea, en donde empezare a estudiar junto a mis dos mejores amigas, Ester y Briar.

Quiero ser una hada super poderosa y quiero ser la guardiana de Linphea como mi madre. Mi hermano es genial en artes marciales y en las luchas, además hace origamis geniales que pueden volar. Mi madre es una hada guardiana y muy poderosa. Y mi padre...pues...no tengo...pero, no importa, no conozco a mi padre, pero, no importa.

Estoy feliz con mi hermano, mi madre, mis amigas y amigos, asique aún sin mi padre soy feliz. Aunque hay veces me da nostalgia saber como era o ¿que le pasó? ¿por que no está con nosotros? Pero, sé que a mi madre no le gusta hablar de él, así que, no le insisto tanto en que me hable sobre él y prefiero pensar que no existe.

Aunque...hay veces que mi hermano Eliot me habla de que quiere conocerlo y le gustaría que estuviera con nosotros...pero...siempre termino cambiando el tema, ya que no quiero que mi madre se sienta mal.

* * *

*Briar*

Hola a todos me presento mi nombre es Briar, soy una chica de 15 años, soy pelirroja de ojos azules y soy un hada, mis son de la llamada del dragón.

Si...un hada...y hoy empezare mi primer día de clases en Alfea. Mi madre se llama Bloom ella es la guardiana de la llama del dragón y tengo un hermano mellizo llamado Mark el es rubio de ojos azules.

Y como les decía hoy es mi primer día en Alfea, la escuela especial para hadas. Estoy nerviosa, vengo de Linphea junto a mis dos mejores amigas, Rose y Ester.

Quiero ser una hada guardiana y saber controlar mi poderes de la llama del dragón. Quiero ser como mi madre, ella es una hada y es súper poderosa, quiero ser cómo ella. Además como les dije tengo un hermano, él es súper con la espada y en artes marciales, no tiene poderes, pero, es súper genial.

Se preguntaran ¿por que no hablo de mi padre?

Pues...no tengo...No me pone muy triste decir esto, aunque, algunas veces lo extrañe, pero, mi madre nunca lo nombra asique no importa.

Mi vida es perfecta con mi hermano, mi madre, mis mejores amigas y amigos.

* * *

*Ester*

Hola a todos mi nombre es Ester, castaña, de ojos miel, tengo 15 años y soy la hada de la luna. Vengo de Linphea.

Mi madre es Stella la hada guardiana del sol y la luna, además tengo un hermano mayor llamado Erick, él es rubio de ojos chocolates y tiene la fuerza del sol.

Mis dos mejores amigas son Briar y Rose, ellas son mis mejores amigas desde que tengo memoria y son como mis hermanas, ya que me soportan todas mis pataletas y todos mis caprichos.

Ellas tienen hermanos, los mejores amigos de mi hermano, Eliot y Mark.

Mark es mí novio, desde hace un año es tan guapo, perfecto para una chica como yo. Eliot es el hermano de Rose y es como mi segundo hermano, ya que desde que somos pequeños nos llevamos como hermanos.

Mi vida es genial junto a mis dos mejores amigas, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi novio, mis tías las madres de Rose y Briar, Flora y Bloom, y claro soy feliz junto a mi madre.

Aunque sinceramente algunas me siento un poco sola con mi hermano...no me refiero a ese sentimiento de que mi madre no este, sino que me refiero a ese sentimiento de cuando te falta tu padre, mi madre intenta que no sienta su ausencia, pero igual se siente, me gustaría conocerlo. Pero, bueno...aún sin él puedo ser feliz con las personas que me rodean.

Hoy es mi primer día de clases en Alphea la escuela de Hadas. Ya que quiero ser una genial hada guardiana (en realidad vengo a acompañar a mis mejores amigas) Pero mi meta es la misma de ellas

* * *

 **Saludos a la primera lectora**

 **LunarsRebels**


	3. Chapter 3

*Mark *

Hola a todos me presento mi nombre es Mark y tengo 15 años, soy rubio y mis ojos son azules. Tengo una hermana melliza que se Briar y mi madre se llama Bloom. Vivo en Linphea o bueno...vivía en Linphea.

Mis mejores amigos son Eliot y Erick, ellos son mis amigos de toda la vida, me llavo excelente con ellos. Además ellos dos tienen hermanas, las dos amigas de mi hermana, una se llama Rose, ella es hermana de mi amigo Eliot, ella es mi amiga-hermana, le digo así porque ya que hemos crecido juntos es mi amiga y la quiero como una hermanita menor, a ella le tengo mucho aprecio ya que me aconseja cuando me enojo con mi hermana y con mi novia.

¿Novia?

A sí, tengo una novia, la otra amiga de mi hermana, se llama Ester, ella es la hermana menor de mi amigo Erick. Si, ya sé que las hermanas de los amigos están prohibidas, pero, yo con Ester nos amamos y estamos juntos hace un año.

Hoy estoy un poco triste, ya que me tengo que alejar de mi madre, mi hermana, mi amiga Rose y mi novia Ester, ya que hoy voy a estudiar a Fontana roja, quiero ser una gran guerrero y quiero perfeccionar mis artes marciales. No queria tener que dejar a mi madre, ya que mi hermana igual irá a estudiar a una escuela para hadas y si yo me voy a estudiar a Fontana Roja, dejaremos a mi madre sola, ya que nosotros somos la única compañía de mi madre, ya que...no tengo papá.

Si, como les dije, no tengo papá, mi madre nunca me ha hablado de él y no le pregunto, ya que en las noches la he escuchado llorar todas las noches por un hombre, que supongo que debe ser mi padre y al ver que ella llorar, no le pregunto si por ese hombre que ella llora es mi padre.

Bueno, como les decía hoy es mi primer día en Fontana Roja, en donde asistiré junto a mis dos amigos.

* * *

*Erick*

Hola a todos mi nombre es Erick, tengo 16 años, soy rubio y mis ojos son de color chocolate. Vivo en Linphea junto a mi madre Stella y mi hermana menor Ester.

Mis dos mejores amigos son Eliot y Mark, ellos son mis amigos desde la infancia, hemos crecido en Linphea y bueno Mark es mi "cuñado" ya que está con mi hermanita. Les cuento, ellos dos tienen hermanas. La hermana de Eliot que se llama Rose, y la hermana de Mark que se llama Briar, ellas son las mejores amigas de mi hermana, quienes también son mis amigas, a quienes quiero como hermanas.

Hoy es mi primer día en Fontana Roja, ya que quiero ser un especialista, para defender a mi familia mi hermana y mi madre, ya que como soy el único hombre debo protegerlas y esa es la forma de cuidarlas perfeccionando mi tecnica.

Se preguntaran por qué digo **único hombre** , bueno, pues...no tengo papá, mi madre nunca nos ha hablado a mí y a mi hermana sobre nuestro padre, no sé porque, pero, no le pregunto aunque algunas veces me gustaría conocerlo. Ya que no tengo papá, mi deber es cuidar a mi hermana y mi madre, aunque ellas por ser hadas pueden cuidarse, pero, yo quiero respaldarlas.

¿Hadas?

A sí, se me olvidaba decirles que mi madre y mi hermana son hadas, mi madre es la guardiana del sol, la luna y las estrellas, además es una hada definitiva. Mi hermana heredó su poder de luna y yo heredé la fuerza del sol.

Mi hermana irá a la escuela de hadas para convertirse en la hada guardiana de la Luna. Yo tengo la fuerza del sol, pero no tengo poderes, asique solamente prefiero perfeccionar mis artes marciales.

Y bueno espero poder acostumbrarme a este nuevo lugar.

* * *

*Eliot*

Hola a todos me presento soy Eliot, tengo 15 años, mi cabello es negro-azulado y mis ojos son verdes. Tengo una hermana melliza llamada Rose y mi madre se llama Flora.

Mis dos mejores amigos son Mark y Erick, ellos son mis amigos desde la infancia, hemos sido practicamente amigos desde toda la vida.

Mark tiene una hermana llamada Briar y Erick tiene una hermana llamada Ester. Briar y Ester son las mejores amigas de mi hermana Rose y para mí son como mis hermanas menores, ya que las conozco desde siempre y nos llevamos súper bien, que yo les tomé cariño comom hermanas, ya que al igual que son sus hermanos hemos crecido juntos.

Hoy es mi primer día en Fontana Roja, ya que quiero perfeccionar mis artes marciales. Aunque todos me dicen que soy un pacífista, ya que me gusta dibujar, hacer origamis y pintar. Pero igual asistiré a la escuela de especialistas porque quiero ser un buen especialista.

Al principio no me gustaba la idea de luchar o de peliar violentamente, pero, me fuí interesando un poco en las artes marciales ya que quiero proteger a mi madre y a mi hermana. Aunque eso signifique dejar a mi madre sola.

A que me refiero con dejarla sola.

Pues, yo para ser especialista tengo que ir a Fontana Roja que queda en Magix y mi hermana se irá a estudiar a Alphea ya que quiere sr una hada guardiana igual que mi madre.

¿Hada?

A sí, mi adre es una hada guardiana, su poder es de naturaleza y es una hada de nivel definitivo. Mi hermana por heredar sus poderes igual quiere ser una hada guardiana. Pero para eso, debe estudiar en Alphea que igual queda en Magix. Eso significa que tendremos que dejar a mi madre en Linphea y no me gusta la idea dejarla ya que es la única familia que yo junto a mi hermana tenemos.

Se preguntaran por qué es mi única familia.

Pues...no tengo papá, mi madre es madre soltera. Ella nunca nos ha hablado de él, no le pregunto quien es ya que debe tener sus razones para no contarnos, además ella nos ha hecho sentir bien junto a ella.

Aunque...algunas veces me gustaría saber quien es, algunas veces hablo con mi hermana sobre quien puede ser, pero ella prefiere que es mejor mantenernos callados y no hablar de él, ya que si no nos habla de él será porque no quiere o tendrá sus razones.

Pero, bueno...Como les decía hoy es mi primer día en Fontana Roja y espero lograr mi objetivo de ser un buen especialista.


	4. Primer día en Alfea

_***Briar ***_

Estabamos, Rose, Ester y yo esperando a la entrada de Linphea, una mujer anciana con cabello corto y anteojos parecía ya tener 85 años se llamada Griselda, estaba pasando la lista y tenía un caractér que Ester cuestionó altiro como una vieja gruñona.

-Tany de Zenith- Dijo la mujer y una chica de aparentemente 15 años, peli-naranja de ojos ambar.

-Aquí- Dijo la chica

-Princesa Atziri de Andros- Dijo la mujer anciana y una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, morena, castaña y de ojos grises, se acerco a la anciana.

-Aquí estoy- Dijo la chica morena de ojos azules

Yo miré a Rose y a Ester. Rose parecía emocionada y Ester aburrida.

-Que aburrido- Dijo Ester mientras se miraba las uñas- Prefiero estar en la peluqueria alisandome el cabello

-Shhh...Ester- Dije mientras mi dedo indice lo tenía que mis labios- Silencio

-Tenemos que dar una buena primera impresión- Dijo ahora Rose completando mi oración

Ester nos miró con una ceja alzada- No estoy preocupada de que esa vieja tenga una buena impresión de mi, ya que no creo que me heche el primer día de clases

Miré a Ester y luego miré hacia el edificio, era rosado con toques azules, tenía dos torres altas y en medio edificio más bajos que unian a los otros altos. Era un lugar hermoso, perfecto para hadas, miré hacia atrás, habñia un gran bosque, el cual supongo que debe unir a Alphea con Fontana Roja. Parecía un bosque muy tenebroso, ya que era oscuro, pero, dicen que nada es lo que parece.

-Briar de Linphea- Escuche mi nombre y tome mi maleta para dirigirme hacia la anciana, quien estaba mirando atentamente la lista

La mire de frente y le dije-Aqui estoy

Ella se acomodo los anteojos y levanto la mirada- ¿Bloom?

-¿Que?- Dije sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de mi madre

Ella movió levemente la cabeza y luego me miró- Digo...¿Briar de Linphea?

-Si- Conteste mientras tomaba firmemente mi maleta y luego me dirgía hacia las demás

La mujer me miró fijamente y luego dirigió su mirada a su lista- Ester de Linphea

Ester miró sus uñas y luego se dirigió hacia la señora. La mujer miró fijamente a Ester- ¿Usted es la señorita Ester de Linphea?

-Si- Contesto Ester- Soy yo Ester de Linphea

La señora se movió los anteojos de nuevo- Vaya con las demás

Ester camino hacia mi, junto a sus maletas que las traia literalmente volando gracias a un hechizo que les enseño su madre para transportar las cosas sin tener que tomarlas.

-Señorita Rose de Linphea- Dijo la señora

Rose tomó su maleta y se dirigió hacia la señora- Soy yo

La señora la miró extrañada, al igual como nos miró a Ester y a mi.

Rose nos miró a Ester y a mi, para luego caminar hacia nosotras.

-Bien, chicas, les doy la bienvenida a la escuela de hadas Alfea- Dijo la señora mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro- Como ya han escuchado, mi nombre es Griselda, soy la inspectora dese hace 30 años. Soy muy exigente y me encanta la disciplina. Hoy ustedes jovenes hadas empiezan su primer año en el colegio de Alfea en donde lograran convertirse en unas hadas, pero con mucho trabajo lograran ese objetivo- Dijo la mujer mientras nos miraba fijamente a todas- La única forma de ser grandes hadas es comportandose bien. Para la información de todas la magia está prohibida

Miré a Ester y ella ya parecía irritada, ella no puede vivir sin magia, siempre usa la magia para pintarse las uñas, alisarse el cabello, trasladar sus cosas, etc. Ella se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño.

-Bueno señoritas, llegó el momento en que les presente a la directora de nuestro colegio -Dijo y se hizo a un lado- Señoritas reciban con mucho respeto a nuestra directora, la señorita Roxy.

Todas vimos entrar a una mujer joven, peli-lila con dos mechones rubios y ojos morados, aparentemente debía tener unos 35 o 36 años, vestía un vestido verde largo de escote de honor, le llegaba hasta los tobillos y llevaba su cabello amarrado en una trensa.

-Buenos días señoritas- Dijo ella sonriendo cariñosamente

-Buenos días- Dijimos nosotras

-Lamento la tardanza, espero que la señorita Griselda no las alla asustado, me presento soy Roxy la directora de Alfea, soy la hada de los animales, nací en la tierra y soy princesa del Tir Nac Og, les doy la bienvenida a esta escuela de hadas Alfea

La señorita Roxy empezó a caminar junto a la señorita Griselda- Vengan chicas- Dijo la señorita Griselda y todas las seguimos. Entramos al gran edificio, había una escalera que en la mitad se separaba en dos. Era un lugar muy espacioso.

-Señoritas, aquí empezaran el nuevo año escolar, esperamos que esten comodas. Ya saben este es el primer, algunas tal vez queden en el camino- Dijo la directora- Pero, si se preparan y trabajan por lograr sus metas provablemente superen los tres años y se conviertan en unas grandes hadas

Miré a Rose ella estaba mirando el lugar, luego miré aa Ester ella estaba concentrada en sus uñas. Ella no acostumbra a poner atención a su alrededor se preocupa más por sus uñas, pero, ya me acostumbre.

-Bueno, chicas, hoy por ser el primer podran acomodarse y conocer un poco el lugar- Dijo la señorita Griselda- Las clases empiezan a las ocho de la mañana duermanse temprano

-Y porfavor no se metan con las hechiceras de torre nubosa- Dijo la directora antes de que todas las chicas empezaramos a recorrer el lugar

Me acerque a mi dos mejores amigas- Vamos a buscar nuestras habitaciones- Dije y ella asintieron

Empezamos a caminar hacia las habitaciones, subimos las escaleras y llegamos a un gran pasillo en donde habían varias puertas.

-¿Cual será nuestra habitación?- Dije

-No sé- Contesto Ester- Pero, me gustaría que nos tocara juntas

-A mi igual me gustaría- Dijo Rose- Aunque es bueno conocer a nuevas personas

-Sería divertido conocer a chica nuevas- Dije dandole la razon a Rose ya que queria conocer a nuevas hadas

Vimos muchas puertas endonde habian carteles afuer con los nombres.

1A

2A

3A

4A

En la lista de la habitación 4A decía.

-Rose

-Briar

-Ester

-Tany

-Melody

-Atziri

-Aquí nos toca- Dijo Ester y abrió la manilla de la puerta

Entramos a una pequeña sala en donde habían un sofá blanco, una mesita en centro, unas sillas, una alfombra y un estante con libros.

Además habían 3 puertas con listas afuera.

Nos dirigimos a la primera puerta, la lista decía:

-Atziri

-Ester

-Me toca aquí con una compañera- Dijo Ester

Rose y yo nos dirigimos a la siguiente puerta, en la lista decía:

-Melody

-Tany

Luego nos dirigimos a la siguiente puerta y en la lista decía:

-Rose

-Briar

-Rose nos toca juntas

-Me pregunto adonde estarán nuestras demás compañeras y como serán- Dijo Ester

-Aquí estamos- Escuchamos una vos

Las tres volteamos y vimos a tres chicas. Una era de piel blanca, cabello peli-azul amarrado en dos coletas, sus ojos eran violeta y traía un conjunto de una ombliguera morada y unos jeans azules, además, llevaba una zapatillas azules.

Al lado había una chica, morena de ojos grises, la de antes que había nombrado la señorita Griselda, esa chica tenía un conjunto de unos jeans cortos hasta la rodilla, una ombliguera rosada pastel y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Y por ultimo, estaba esa chica de antes peli-naranja de ojos ambar, quien llevaba un conjunto de una polera de mangas cortas color lilas y unos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla de color lila y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

-Hola- Dijimos Rose, Ester y yo

-Ustedes son nuestras compañeras- Dijo la chica morena

-Si- Dijo Rose- Un gusto en conocerlas mi nombre es Rose

-Yo me llamo Ester- Dijo mi amiga Ester presentandose

-Y yo me llammo Briar- Dije presentandome

Las chicas se nos acercaron- Hola- Dijieron

-Un gusto en conocerlas- Dijo la chica morena- Me presento soy Atziri- Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

-Yo soy Melody- Dijo la chica peli-azul

-Y yo soy Tany- Dijo la chica peli-naranja -Un gusto conocerlas

-Igualmente- Dije

-¿De adonde vienen?- Pregunto Atziri

-Venimos de Linphea- Dijo Ester- ¿Y ustedes?

-Yo vengo de melodia- Dijo Melody

-Y yo de Zenith- Dijo Tany

-Y yo de Andros, o bueno, soy la princesa de Andros- Dijo Atziri

-¿Princesa?- Pregunto Ester- ¿Eres una princesa?

Atziri sonrio de lado- Si

Ester hizo una reverencia- Un gusto en conocerla- Dijo- Siempre quise conocer a una princesa

-Sin reverencias- Dijo Atziri- Soy princesa, pero, aquí soy una hada como ustedes

-Tenemos la tarde libre, ¿que tal si vamos a Magix y no conocemos mejor?- Pregunto Ester

-Si- Contestamos las demás

* * *

 **Saludos a LunarsRebels y a Kirika**


	5. Primer día en Fontana Roja

**_*Eliot*_**

Estábamos en fontana roja era genial el edificio volador.

Todos los alumnos estabamos esperando al director.

Mark parecía muy entusiasmado por empezar ya, Erick estaba nervioso, yo estaba calmado mirando el lugar. Era espacioso y se notaba que era en donde los especialistas entrenaban.

-Buenos días alumnos- Dijo un hombre adulto, peli-morado y de ojos color violeta, parecía tener 43 años, vestia una musculosa azul, un pantalon negro y unas deportivas blancas.

-Buenos días -Dijimos nosotros

\- Me presentó mi nombre es Riven y seré su profesor este año- Dijo mientras nos miraba fijamente a todos- Deben saber que ser un especialista es un honor y un trabajo duro, este por ser su primer año sera difícil empezar con los entrenamientos, pero, al fin se daran cuenta que valdrá la pena

Nos miró a de nuevo, pero, está vez en silencio.

-Tú -Dijo y señaló a Mark- Presentate, tu nombre, tu planeta y por qué estás aquí

Mark dió un paso al frente y nos miró -Hola a todos mi nombre es Mark y vengo de Linphea, estoy aquí porque quiero ser un guerrero

-Bien- Dijo el profesor Riven- Ahora tú -Dicho esto señaló a Erick, quien dió un paso adelante decidido

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Erick, vengo de Linphea y quiero ser una gran luchador -Dijo Erick decidido

-Ahora le toca a...- Dijo el profesor y luego señaló a otro chico peli-morado de ojos azules y anteojos- ¡Tí!

Todos miramos al chico, parecía un chico tímido, apariencia nerd, quien empezó a temblar cuando lo señalaron.

-¿Y...yo? -Pregunto el chico mientras temblaba

-Si ¡TÚ! -Dijo el profesor Riven firmemente

El chico tragó duro y camino al frente- Hola a todos mi...mi nombre Tom... Tommy y ven... Vengo de Zenith

El chico se terminó de presentar y rápidamente volvió a su puesto.

-Ahora te toca a tí -Dijo y me apuntó a mi, yo lo miré y luego avance

-Mi nombre es Eliot, soy de Linphea, vengo aquí estudiar porque quiero ser un fuerte especialista- Dije y luego volví a mi lugar

 ** _*Mark*_**

Se presentaron todos los demás chicos y el profesor Riven empezó a darnos un discurso.

-Bueno, como ya les decía ser especialista es muy difícil y complicado especialmente cuando es el primer año, espero que no abandonen a la primera, ya que si lo hacen significa que son unos cobardes- Dijo y nos miro desafiantemente

Todos tragamos duramente nuestras salivas. Este profesor daba miedo.

-Estudiantes creo que es momento de presentarles a nuestro director- Dijo y se hizo a un lado- Recibamos a nuestro director, Helio el sobrino de Saladino el antiguo director

Vimos a un hombre, de cabello negro -azulado, ojos azules y aproximadamente de 41 años-Buenos días -Dijo el

-Buenos días -Dijimos nosotros

-Bienvenidos a la escuela de especialistas Fontana Roja, cómo se los dijo el profesor Riven mi nombre es Helio y soy el director, lamento la tardanza, espero que el profesor Riven no los alla asustado mucho

El profesor Riven frunció el ceño.

-Acostumbra a ser duro y es para que logren una mejor formación -Dijo el director- Pero bueno...hoy empiezan este camino paras er un gran especialistas, deben saber que en la dimensión mágica hay muchos peligros y ustedes están para proteger Magix y respaldar a sus planetas, ser un especialista es un honor que espero que puedan ganar- Dijo y nos miró a todos

Todos los alumnos nos miramos entre sí, estabamos todos nerviosos.

-Chicos, por ser hoy el primer día pueden instalarse, les enviaremos un líder del segundo año, quien los guiará y les enseñará el lugar. Los escuadrones serán con respecto a los compañeros de habitación -Dijo el profesor Riven mientras nos entregaba unas hojas

-Las clases empiezan mañana a las 8 de la mañana -Dijo el director- La salida está restringida hasta las 7 de la noche, porfavor no pasen la barrera que tenemos con Torre Nubosa no queremos tener problemas con las hechiceras. Vayan a sus habitaciones y sigan las indicaciones que están en las hojas que recién les entrego

Miré mi hoja en donde habían indicaciones.

-Que tengan buena tarde- Nos dijo el director y luego se retiró junto al profesor.

Eliot y Erick se acercaron a mi y miraron sus hojas.

-Me tocó el escuadrón 4 que está en la habitación 4A- Dijo Eliot

-A mi igual- Dijo Erick

Mire mi hoja -A mi también -Dije feliz ya que me tocó junto a mis dos mejores amigos

-Entonces, vamos- Dijo Erick

Los tres empezamos a caminar y llegamos a una gran puerta, en donde decía "Habitaciones"

Entramos al lugar y había un gran pasillo, habían muchas puertas. Pasamos por las puertas

1A

2A

3A

Luego llegamos a la

4A

Los tres entramos, era una habitación amplia y grande, tenía camas y una gran ventana.

-Esta es nuestra habitación -Dije mientras entrábamos

-Me pregunto quien más estará aqui- Dijo Erick

-Y... Yo-Escuchamos una vos temblorosa

Volteamos a ver de quien era la vos. Estaba ese chico de nombre Tony.

-Hola- Le dijimos nosotros tres

-Ho... Hola-Dijo nervioso

-¿Tu eres nuestro compañero de cuarto y escuadrón? -Pregunto Erick al chico

-Eso parece -Dijo el chico

-Un gusto en conocerte - Dije cortésmente

-Nos presentamos, mi nombre es Eliot-Dijo Eliot y luego señaló a Erick- Él es Erick- Luego me señaló a mi- Y el es Mark

-Ho...hola mi nombre es... Ton... Tony- dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

Me acerque al chico- ¿Tu eres nuestro compañero de Escuadron y de habitación cierto?

-Al..al..parecer... - Dijo el chico nervioso

Erick se acercó y le toco el hombro- No te pongas nervioso no somos monstruos, somo tus nuevos compañeros- Dijo mientras el chico temblaba sin parar.

-Lo...lo siento es que no sirvo para conocer a nuevas personas- Dijo- Y estoy nervioso ya que es mi primer día

Eliot se acerco- Tranquilo a nosotros nos gusta conocer a nuevas personas, no debes estar nervioso ya que somos tus nuevos compañeros. También este es nuestro primer año

-¿En las presentaciones dijiste que venias de Zenith?- Pregunto Erick

El chico se acomodo los anteojos- Si, vengo desde Zenith el mundo de la teconología ¿y ustedes dijieron que venian desde Linphea?

-Si, los tres venimos desde Linphea, el mundo de la naturaleza- Conteste- Nuestro mundo es el opuesto- Ví como el chico bajaba la cabeza un poco avergonzado- Pero, esperamos que eso no sea un estorbo para que nos llevemos bien

El chico levanto un poco la cabeza y dio una leve sonrisa- Espero lo mismo- Dijo y luego nos miró- ¿Saben que alumno de segundo grado vendrá a ayudarnos?

-No- Dije y luego miré la lista- Parece que se llama Ryan

-¿Saben quien es?- Pregunto Tony

-No- Contesto Erick- ¿Y tu lo conoces?

Tony bajó la mirada y asintió- Si lo conozco

-¿Quien es?- Pregunto Eliot

-Soy yo- Escuchamos una vos y todos volteamos, había un chico peli-morado de ojos azules, vestido con una musculosa blanca, pantalones morados y unas zapatillas moradas, aproximadamente debía tener unos 16 años.

-Ryan- Dijo Tony

-Hola Tontin- Dijo ese tal Ryan y le revolvió el cabello a Tony- Asi que, al final te decidiste por venir a Fontana Roja

Tony asintió- Si, me atreví a venir- Dijo un poco nervioso y ese tal Ryan empezo a cmainar hacia nosotros.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?- Pregunto señalandonos a nosotros

-Hola- Dije- Mi nombre es Mark

Erick se acercó y se presentó- Yo me llamo Erick

-Y yo me llamo Eliot- Dijo Eliot, quien se había acercado y estaba al frente de Ryan

Ryan se crusó de brazos y nos miró- Hola mi nombre es Ryan, soy el mejor espadachín de Fontana Roja, seré el líder de su escuadrón, además los ayudare este primer año aquí en Fontana Roja- Se cruso de brazos y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mirandonos- Deben saber que ser un especialista es un trabajo duro y si ustedes no lo logran, que es lo más provable, no tendrán otra oportunidad, ¿entienden a lo que me refiero?

-Si- Contestamos nosotros serios

-Bien- Dijo Ryan - Las clases comienzan mañana y ya que solo conozco a Tony, me gustaría conocerlos a ustedes ¿de adonde vinen?

-Venimos de Linphea- Conteste- El reino de la naturaleza

Ryan nos miró- Si vienen del mmundo de la naturaleza, tal vez tengan un problema con las naves y la tecnología

-Bueno, tenemos que aprender un poco- Dije- Pero, somos buenos con las armas

Ryan nos miró- ¿A si?- Pregunto desafiantemente- Entonces, demuestrenme lo que saben- Dijoy sacó de su bolsillo una reliquia celeste que después me la tiró y yo la atrapé, Ryan sacó de su bolsillo otra reliquia morada y que al apretarla se transformo en una espada morada.

Yo hice lo mismo apreté la reliquia y se transformo en una espada celeste. Me puse en pose de ataque y Ryan hizo lo mismo.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Saludos a LunarsRebels y Kirika**


	6. Chapter 6

*Ester*

Llegamos a Magix y nos dirigimos a un restaurante para comer. Melody, Tany y Atziri eran muy divertidas y con buen sentido de la moda.

Aunque me siento un poco incomoda, no sé, siento que alguien me está observando o que alguien nos observa, pero...debe ser mi imaginasión.

Estabamos sentadas las seis en una mesa del restaurante y comiamos muy alegres.

-Asi que, las tres ya se conocían- Dije

-Si- Contesto Tany- Nos conocemos ya que nuestras madres y nuestros padres igual son amigos

-¿Que poderes tienen?- Pregunte

-¿Este es su primer año en Alfea?- Pregunto Briar

-Si- Contesto Atziri- Somos hadas del primer nivel, pero, conocemos muy bien a la directora Roxy y a la señorita Griselda

-La directora Roxy se ve seria y justa- Dijo Briar

-Y lo es- Dijo Tany- Aunque, deben tener cuidado con la señorita Griselda, la directora potencia a las hadas, pero, la señorita Griselda por su edad es un poco regañona

-Hablando de la señorita Griselda- Dijo Rose- ¿Como la conocen?

-Bueno, pues, nuestras madres eran estudiantes de Alfea cuando eran jóvenes- Dijo Tany

-¿Sus madres son hadas? -Pregunte

-Si- Contesto Melody- Son hadas guardianas, la mía es de Melodía, la de Tany es de Zenith y la de Atziri de Andros. Además son hadas definitivas

Briar apoyo su codo en la mesa y con sus manos apoyo su barbilla- Las de nosotras son hadas, pero, la madre de Rose es la guardiana de Linphea, mi madre es guardiana, pero, de sus poderes, al igual que la madre de Ester, no son guardianas de planetas, pero si de sus poderes. Y también son hadas definitivas.

-¿Que poderes tienen?- Pregunto Atziri

-Yo de la luna- Dije

-Yo de la naturaleza- Dijo Rose

-Y yo de la llama del dragón- Dijo Briar

-¿Llama del dragón?- Pregunto Tany un poco confundida

Briar asintió- Si- Dijo y luego miró a Tany, quien tenía una cara desconcertada- ¿sucede algo?

-No es que...-Dijo Tany y se quedó pensando un poco en silencio, mientras todas la mirabamos-...nada...no es nada

Rose miró su celular- Chicas, se está haciendo tarde son las siete y media

-Tienes razon- Dijo Atziri- Vamos que la señorita Griselda no se pondrá feliz si llegamos tarde

Las seis nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar.

Aun tengo esa sensación que alguien nos observa.

* * *

 ***Atziri***

Caminamos un hacia la parada del bus, Rose, Briar y Ester eran muy simpaticas. Creo que no tendremos problemas en compartir todo el año con ellas.

Aunque, no estoy muy comoda ahora, porque siento que alguien nos está observando, creo saber quien es...o más dicho quienes son, pero, tal vez sea mi imaginación, asique mejor me quedo callada y no digo nada, ya que tal vez nadie nos observe.

Por un instinto miré hacia la oscuridad que estaba en una de las calles de Magix y ví brillar una luz azul. Abrí los ojos sorprendida...Ojala no sean las que creo quienes son...espero que no sean las Trix-Des.

* * *

 ***Mark***

 _Yo hice lo mismo apreté la reliquia y se transformo en una espada celeste. Me puse en pose de ataque y Ryan hizo lo mismo._

Ryan se lanzó contra mi con su espada y yo choque mi espada con la suya. Emepzamos una pelea espada a espada. Los demás nos miraban muy atentos. Ryan, es muy bueno con la espada, muy rápido y agil. Se notaba que llevaba practicando más tiempo que yo.

-Deberías concentrarte en tus movimientos, no en tu oponente- Dijo Ryan mientras peleabamos espada a espada- Y debes concentrar tus fuerzas- Dijo esto y luego se movió rápidamente pusó su pie, en donde, tropecé y caí.

-Dios- Suspire en el suelo

Ryan estendió su mano y yo la tomé- Eres bueno con la espada, pero, deberías concentrarte más.

Yo suspire y me levante con ayuda de su mano.

-Ustedes- Dijo Ryan ahora mirando a los demás- Tomen- Dijo y le tiró una reliquia verde a Erick y a Eliot un guante

Erick apretó la reliquia que tenía y se abrieron dos espadas verdes, Eliot tomo el guante y apretó el puño en donde salió un gran hilo dorado.

Ryan le tiró un aparato tecnologico a Tony y él lo agarró tembloroso que casi se le cae.

-Esas serán sus armas- Dijo Ryan- Cuidenlas y desde ahora en adelante serán como su vida y alma

Yo miré mi espada celeste y sonreí.

-Chicos, por ser el primer día pueden acomodarse, la cena está en los comedores- Dijo Ryan y luego señaló las camas- Esas cuatro camas son de ustedes- Luego seálo una puerta que estaba en nuestra habitación- La habitación de ahí es mía y la puerta de al lado es el baño. Si necesitan ayuda las listas que les pasaron dicen las intrucciones- Dijo para luego entrar a la puerta que corresponde a su habitación

Yo miré a los chicos, Tony se acomodó en la cama que estaba al lado del escritorio. Erick se acomodó en la cama que estaba al lado, Eliot se acomodó en la que estaba apegada a la pared y yo a la que estaba en la puerta.

-¿No tienen hambre?- Pregunto Erick

-Si- Contestamos los demás

-Si quieren, podemos ir a comer- Dijo Tony

Nos miramos- Claro- Dijo Erick

Los cuatro salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al comedor- ¿Sabes adonde está el comedor?- Pregunto Eliot

-Si- Contesto Tony, bajamos por el ascensor hasta llegar a la parte más baja de la escuela.

Caminamos por un gran pasillo, era largo y habían muchos retratos, aparentemente de magos.

Luego llegamos hasta una gran puerta, Tony la abrió y entramos. Habían recuadros con fotografías que al parecer eran importantes ya que tenían cada una una placa de oro y habían unas armas que estaban rodeadas por cajas que eran de vidrios.

Me acerqué a un recuadro dorado, en donde había una placa que decía:

 _Especialistas escuadron:_

 _-Principe Sky_

 _-Escudero real Brandon_

 _-Timmy, especialista en tecnologia_

 _-Nex paladín_

 _-Helio sobrino de saladino_

 _-Riven, especialista en espadas_

 _-Thorem paladín_

En el recuadro había, un chico parecido a mi, rubio de ojos azules. Al lado izquierdo un chico castaño de ojos chocolates, que no sé por qué me hizo acordar a Ester. Al lado un chico con anteojos, peli-naranjo de ojos ambar. A su lado un chico, de ojos grises y cabello azul. Después lo seguía un chico de cabello negro-azulado, de ojos azules, que se parecía un poco a Eliot. Después había un chico de cabello margenta y ojos violettas, que no sé porque se parecía al profesor Riven, pero mucho más joven. Y por ultimo un chico un poco más grande de edad castaño de ojos azules.

Miré al lado, habían unas reliquias, parecidas a las armas que nos entregó Ryan.

Tony se acercó a mi junto a Erick y Eliot.

-¿Quienes son ellos?- Pregunte curioso

-Ellos son unos especialistas muy importantes para Fontana Roja, fue el grupo que ayudaron en misiones importantes, como en el circulo de oxidiana o en la misión con Lord Darkar- Dijo Tony

-¿Que es el circulo de oxidiana? ¿y quien es Lord Darkar?- Pregunto Erick

-El circulo era un lugar de oscuridad y Lord Darkar era un villano de hace años, por lo que sé ellos fueron a esas misiones acompañando a unas hadas y Fontana Roja los reconoció como un orgullo para la escuela- Dijo Tony mientras se acomodaba las gafas que estaban apunto de caerse de su rostro- Ellos son el escuadrón del rey Sky

-¿Rey Sky?- Pregunto Eliot

-Si, el rey de Eraklyon- Dijo Tony- Él era una especialista y líder de ese escruadrón-Dijo y apunto al chico rubio- En ese entonces el era, el principe Sky- Dijo y luego señalo al chico castaño que estaba al lado- El es su escudero real, quien también vino a la escuela, sellama Bradon- Luego señalo al chico que estaba lado el chico peli-naranjo- Él es mi padre Tymmy el mejor especialista en computadoras

-¿Tu que?- Pregunte sorprendido- ¿Tu padre?

Tony sonrió- Si, él es mi padre, quien estuvo en Fontana Roja y le tocó ese escuadrón- Dijo y luego señalo al de al lado, quien tenía una vestimenta diferente ya que era roja- Él es Nex, el rey de Andros. Él era un paladín, quien ayudo a los especialistas cuando la trix quisieron tomar los colegios de la dimensión mágicay ayudó a las hadas a cuidar a los animales magicos, en ese entonces, él era un paladín, pero, luego dejó el cargo ya que se casó con la princesa heredera de Andros- Dijo Tony y luego señalo al que estaba al lado- Ese chico es el director Helio

-¿El director?- Pregunto Erick sorprendido

-Si- Contesto Tony- En ese momento el era un especialista y el director era Saladino, Helio que ahora es el director, estaba en ese escuadrón, aunque era un año mayor que los demás especialistas ya que había estado un año antes en Fontana Roja, pero, después había dejado Fontana Roja por una escuela de artes. Volvió un año después por petición de su tío, aunque él le dijo que no, ya que era un pacifista. Pero, por lo que sé, se quedó en Fontana Roja por una razon que nadie conoce- Dijo y luego señaló al de al lado- Él es el profesor Riven, el era un especialista que estuvo en el escuadrónque por lo que dicen, él tenía una rivalidad con el principe Sky. El dejó Fontana Roja tiempo después, pero, aun se recuerda como uno de los que fue del escuadrón ya que estuvo para la misión en oxidiana- Luego señaló al chico de al lado el que parecía mayor- Y el es Thorem el rey de Domino y primo del rey Sky, era un paladín, pero, al igual que Nex estuvo en la misión cuando las trix tomaorn los colegios y ayudo en la misión de cuidar los animales magicos. En ese entonces, tampoco era rey, solamente era sobrino del antiguo rey de Eraklyon, pero, al casarse con Daphne la princesa heredera recibió el titulo de rey de Domino.

-Este escuadrón tiene una gran historia y todo fue por ayudar a unas hadas- Dijo Tony

Miré las armas, luego miré la fotografía.

-¿Quienes son los paladines? -Pregunto Erick

\- Son como los especialistas, tienen su escuela y tienen armas más avanzadas- Dijo Tony- Antes los especialistas de años superiores se juntaban con algunos paladines para entrenar como fue en el caso de ese escuadrón. Aunque ahora se cambiaron las normas y algunas veces se juntan los especialistas y paladines, junto a las otras escuelas en celebraciones importantes.

-Chicos- Dijo Erick-¿Podemos ir a comer tengo hambre?

Tony asintió -Si vamos

Llegamos hasta la cocina y habían unos cocineros quienes nos digireron que timaramos unas bandejas.

Nos sirvieron un plato con espaguetis y un vaso con gaseosas de sabor.

Nos sentamos a comer en el comedor y empezamos a hablar.

-¿Este es tu primer año Tony? -Pregunto Eliot

\- Si- Dijo Tony- Pero, ya conocía la escuela

-¿Dijiste que tu padre era un especialista? - Pregunto Erick

-Si, es por él que estoy aquí -Dijo Tony- No me gustaba la idea de venir a Fontana Roja, pero, el me ánimo a venir- Dijo para luego preguntar- ¿Ustedes por qué vinieron a estudiar en Fontana Roja?

\- Queriamos perfeccionar nuestras artes marciales -Dije- Y esta era la mejor opción para mejorarlas

-Le hiciste un buen enfrentamiento a Ryan, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo -Dijo Tony- Es uno de los más fuertes

Miré hacia la puerta, el director estaba entrando junto al profesor.

-Buenas noches muchachos- dijo el director

-Buenas noches -Dijimos nosotros

Tony se levantó y sacó de su poleron un sobre blanco- Disculpe director Helio

El director volteo a verlo- ¿Que sucede Tony?

-Mi padre le envío esto- Dijo y le entregó el sobre al director- Son las siguientes investigaciones del caso 3-A de 10

El director recibió el sobre y abrió los ojos sorprendido- Gracias Tony, dale gracias a tu padre por enviarme esta información

Tony asintió y luego el profesor junto al director se alejaron.

-¿Conoces al director? -Pregunto Erick

\- Digamos que si- dijo Tony- Es un amigo de mi padre, al igual que el profesor Riven, son amigos de mi padre y mi madre

¡Ding,ding,ding!

Escuche mi celular sonar y lo saqué de mi bolsillo.

Era Ester.

-Disculpen - Dije y me levante de la mesa para contestar

 _Llamada…_

 _Yo: ¿Hola?_

 _Ester: Hola amorcito_

 _Yo: Hola estrellita_

 _Ester:¿ Como están?_

 _Yo: Bien, aunque te extraño amorcito_

 _Ester: Yo igual te extraño mi cachorrito, ¿como les ha ido?_

 _Yo: Bien, ya nos acomodamos y estábamos cenando ¿y ustedes?_

 _Ester: Igual, Rose, Briar y yo conocimos a tres hadas se llaman Atziri, Tany y Melody, acabamos de ir a Magix a cenar._

 _Yo: Genial ¿Como está la Rosita y mi hermanita?_

 _Ester: Están bien, Rose y Briar están en mi mismo apartamento, nos toco juntas. ¿Y ustedes?_

 _Yo: Igual Eliot, Erick y yo estamos en la misma habitación, conocimos a un chico llamado Tony y a otro llamado Ryan. Empezamos mañana las clases a primera hora_

 _Ester : Nosotras igual, empezamos mañana las clases y pues..._

 _Ester apurato- Escuche una vos_

 _Ester: Lo siento cachorrito me tengo que ir_

 _Yo: está bien, soñare contigo_

 _Ester :Y yo contare las estrellas esperando el día en que nos volvamos a ver_

 _Yo: Está bien, nos vemos_

 _Ester: Adios_

 _Yo: Adios_

… _Fin de la llamada_

Me acerque a la mesa y Erick con Eliot empezaron con su Uhhhhh.

-¿Te llamo Ester? -Pregunto Eliot

Yo me ruborice y asentí -Si

-¿Quien es Ester? -Pregunto Tony

-Mi hermana, novia de Mark y mejor amiga de Eliot- Dijo Erick

-¿Tienes una hermana? -Le pregunto Tony a Erick

-Si, y Mark con Eliot igual tienen hermanas. Las tres hoy empiezan en Alfea ya que son hadas - Dijo Erick

-Que coincidencia -Dijo Tony -Yo igual tengo una hermana que hoy empieza en Alfea

-Que coincidencia- Dije sorprendido

-Creo que tenemos algo en común -Dijo Tony

 ** _¡Ringggggggggg…!_**

Sonó el timbre de la escuela.

-¿Que es ese sonido? - Pregunto Erick

-Es el timbre señala el horario de dormir y levantarse- Dijo Tony

-Entonces vamos- Dijo Eliot

\- Si- Dijimos nosotros


	7. La pulsera

***Rose***

Llegamos justo a tiempo, la señorita Griselda nos regañó por llegar tarde. Después de su discurso nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento.

-Ahhhhh…-Bostecé cansada mientras tapaba mi boca con mi mano- Ha sido un día cansador

-Si- Dijo Briar mientras se tiraba en su cama- Estoy agotada

-¿Ester llamó a Mark? -pregunto Briar

-Si- Conteste- Al parecer les ha ido bien en su primer día en Fontana Roja

Briar sonrió -Que bien- Dijo- ¿Que tal si vamos a dormir?

-Si- Conteste y me dirigí a mi maleta para sacar mi pijama.

Fuí al baño, me sepille los dientes, me cambie ropa y me saque mis pulseras. Guarde mi ropa y mis pulseras, luego salí del baño y me dirigí a mi cama.

Dormí bastante bien, hasta aue sonó la alarma. Entre al baño y me puse mi ropa y luego salí del baño sepillandome el cabello.

-Buenos días Rose- Dijo Briar

-Buenos días -Dije- Tenemos que bajar a desayunar, asi que, levántate

Ella asintió, fue a buscar su ropa y se metió al baño. Yo me dirigí a mi cama y empecé a ordenarla.

Briar salió del baño con su ropa ya lista y se acercó a su cama para ordenarla.

-Chicas- Escuchamos una vos y nosotras volteamos. Era Atziri.

-Buenos días -Dijimos nosotras

-Buenos días -Dijo ella- Chicas, es momento de bajar a desayunar

-Si vamos altiro- Dije y Atziri asintió

Briar y yo salimos y vimos a Tany, Ester, Melody y Atziri.

-Vamos al comedor-Dijo Melody y todas asentimos.

Salimos del apartamento, bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al comedor, era grande, tenía mesas largas con manteles blancos y asientos al rededor, muchas chicas estaban sentadas y en la mesa habían tazas, platos y alimentos.

Nos sentamos las seis juntas y empezamos hablar.

-Hoy empiezan las clases- Dijo Melody- Las hadas de primer año tenemos clase de magia

-¿Que profesor hace esa clase? -Pregunte

-El profesor Paladium- Dijo Tany- El es un profesor que está hace tiempo en la escuela, es un poco más joven que la señoria Griselda. Yo lo conozco y es muy buen profesor, enseña unos hechizos que usamos las hadas en ataques

\- Suena bien- Dijo Briar

Atziri se tomó su pulsera plateada, que tenía seis diamantes uno naranjo, uno celeste, uno verde, uno amarillo, uno rosado y uno morado- Melody, ¿puedes cuidar la pulsera?

\- Si Atziri- Dijo y recibió la pulsera, para luego ponerla en su muñeca

-Que linda pulsera- Dijo Ester

-Gracias- Dijo Atziri- Es una pulsera muy importante

Yo me acerque a observarla- Se siente una gran energía que sale de esa pulsera

-Si, es por esos diamantes- Dijo Melody- Tienen una magia de de hadas

-Es muy hermosa- dijo Briar

Nos quedamos observando la pulsera, era muy hermosa y colorida.

 _¡Ringggggggggg!_

Escuchamos el sonido del timbre.

-Alumnas- Dijo la directora Roxy y todas volteamos a mirarla- Que bien verlas, espero que se hallan acomodado. Hoy empiezan las clases ojala sean puntuales ya que no es permitido llegar tarde -Dijo mientras caminaba pir el pasillo entre las dos mesas largas- La biblioteca está abierta hasta las ocho y a las doce y media del medio día es la hora del almuerzo, si se sienten mal pueden ir a la enfermería y si necesitan algo más aquí estamos la señorita Griselda y yo. Esperamos que se sientan cómodas en sus clases y a gusto con los profesores

Todas nnos levantamos y subimos hasta nuestras habitaciones a buscar nuestros libros y cuadernos, para luego dirigirnos a los salones.

* * *

 ***Erick***

Estabamos entrando a nuestra primera clase. Los especialistas de primer año estabamos formados.

El profesor Riven estaba mirandonos fijamente, el nos daría la clase de defensa personal.

-Buenos días muchachos- Dijo el serio

-Buenos días- Dijimos nosotros a la misma vez

-Hoy empiezan sus clases en Fontana Roja- Dijo el profesor Riven- Yo les daré la clase de defensa personal, aquí yo les enseñare a defenderse sin o con sus armas, las cuales sus líderes les entregaron

Todos los estudiantes nos miramos, yo miré mi reliquia, la había revisado, eran dos espadas verdes delgadas y puntiagudas, cuando volvía a su forma pequeña la guardaba en mi bolsillo ya que no era muy grande. En la mañana nos habían traido nuestro uniformes, eran blancos con azul, además tenía una capa azul larga. Nos habíamos vestido con los uniformes que nos trajeron y en nuestras manos traiamos puesto unos guardantes blancos con detalles azules.

-Bueno alumnos, hoy entrenaran las artes marciales, sin usar las armas, les enseñare tenicas que los especialistas usan para protegerse sin sus armas- Dijo el profesor

La clase empezó y el profesor nos enseño los moviemientos y tacticas para pelear.

* * *

 ***Narradora***

Entre el bosque oscuro, en medio de estos grandes arboles, había una torre negra, con rasgos terrorificos, el cielo no era normal ya que estaba oscuro y caían rayos, la torre negra era alta con una gran camino.

En esta torre tres chicas estaban hablando y parecía que no era nada bueno.

-Hermanas tenemos que pronto obtener la pulsera- Dijo una chica de cabello rubio casi blanco, largo y amarrado en una coleta alta, además usaba una falda corta celeste, una ombliguera celeste y unas botas blancas- Pronto será el eclipse

-Ya lo sabemos Isi-Dijo una chica castaña y ojos cafes, cabello largo suelto, vestida con una polera morada, un pantalon morado y unos botines lilas- Pero hasta el momento no hemos hecho nada

-¡Callate Deysi!- Dijo Isi enojada- Si lo hemos hecho nada es porque ustedes no lo han hecho

-No nos heches la culpa a nosotras-Dijo Deysi

-Tiene razon, las Trix nos dijieron que teniamos que consegui la pulsera para desvelar el máximo poder, pero hasta el momento no se la hemos podido quitar a esa Atziri, ya que siempre su madre intefiere- Dijo una chica de cabello azul, corto y esponjado, de ojos grises, vestia una falda roja, una ombliguera roja ajustada y unas sandalias rojas con tacon

-Sunny tiene razon- Dijo Deysi- Nosotras no hemos podido quitarle la pulsera, ya que la reina Aisha de Andros siempre interfiere. Pero, si lo pensamos bien, ahora está en la escuela de hadas Alfea

Isi se quedó pensativa- Tienes razon- Dijo y luego sonrió maliciosamente- Ahora sin la protección de su madre podremos quitarle la pulsera. Bien pensado Deysi

Deysi sonrió maliciosamente- Gracias. Entonces, vamos.

-Si- Contestaron Sunny y Isi

Las tres se tomaron de las manos y de ellas emanó una luz negra con energía negativa- Trix-Des, teletransporte- Dijieron esto y la oscuridad se expandió por todo el edificio

 _ **Continuara...**_


	8. Opening

**Hola lectores de esta fabulosa historia, este como ya han visto no es un capitulo, solamente es un aviso.**

 **Con mi amiga Dama9959 hemos estado trabajando en el opening de mi historia y aquí les traemos el link y el nombre del video en donde lo pueden encontrar**

 **Youtube:**

 **Link:** **watch?v=FQcyR83XxMs &feature= **

**Canal: Dama 9959**

 **Gracias amiga por subir el opening te adoro**


	9. Chapter 8

***Mark***

-Cuando nos dieron la charla que los entrenamientos eran duros nunca creí que era para tanto.- Exclamó Erick mientras se tiraba en su cama agotado. El profesor Riven nos había torturado con sus artes marciales para la defensa personal. Nunca creí que exagerarían tanto con tan solo unos movimientos.

-Y recién estamos empezando.- Contestó Tony mientras limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo.

Eliot me miró con cara de "era mucho mejor la escuela de arte" Suspiré en estos momentos me encantaría seguir su idea y ser un pacifista- Tranquilos chicos.- Intenté calmarlos.

-Si queremos ser buenos especialistas tenemos que resistir.- Comentó Eliot-Además aun tenemos clase con los dragones.

Erick lo miró sorprendido- ¡Hay no!

Todos nos pusimos reír al escuchar su expresión ya que parecía que se iba a morir.

* * *

 ***Rose***

-El profesor Paladium es muy aburrido.- Se quejó Ester mientras se tiraba de espaldas a una banda frente al bosque en la parte trasera de Alfea- No me gusto su clase fue muy larga

Briar se cruzó de brazos- ¡Ester! Dormiste toda la clase ¿Como vas a saber si es aburrido o no?- Habíamos tenido nuestra primera clase y Ester había dormido toda la clase ya que como todos los años se daban los discursos de principio de año y empezamos con hechizos fáciles. Los anoté todos en mi cuaderno al igual que las demás. Esepto Ester.

-¿Ella siempre se comporta así?- Pregunto Melody en un murmullo y yo asentí.

-Algunas veces se pone a estudiar, pero, eso es cuando está reprobando el semestre.- Contesté con la verdad. Ester tiene un carácter muy especial y después de años te acostumbras a ella. Tany y Atziri miraban esa pulsera la cuál llamaba mi atención tenía unas energías conocidas. Ese poder me parecía familiar, pero, no sé si alguna vez lo sentí antes.

Ester bostezó-¡Tengo hambre! y quiero ir de compras ¿Podemos ir a Magix?- Preguntó y Briar la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Ester!- La regañó Briar. Suspiré y luego miré hacia el bosque. Los árboles se movían por una suave brisa, pero, empecé a sentir una energía negativa.

Melody se sentó al lado de Ester-¿Que clase nos toca ahora?- Preguntó en cualquier momento hubiera respondido, pero, el comportamiento de los árboles me estaba perturbando un poco.

-Clase de auto defensa.- Contestó Tany un poco desilusionada.

-¡No! Nos toca con la vieja.- Exclamó Melody- ¡Que mala suerte!

Me mordí el labio inferior-Chicas...- Llamé la atención de las cinco y me miraron-...algo sucede con los árboles.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Briar sorprendida. Esta no es la primera vez que tengo esta sensación.

Cuando eramos niñas estábamos jugando a las escondidas en Linphea y sentí esto. Nos atacó un hombre vestido de negro casi no salimos vivas si no fuera por nuestras madres que nos salvaron gracias a que Erick corrió a avisarles a tiempo. Seguí mirando los árboles y una brisa fría nos envolvió a todas. -¡Uuuu! Que frío.- Dijo Ester- Aún no empieza el invierno

Después de esta brisa empezaron a caer copos de nieve, pero, que sin duda no eran naturales sino mágicos.

-¿Nieve?- Preguntó Briar sorprendida.

-Son mágicos.- Contestó Atziri alarmada y miró a Tany y Melody- ¡O no!

Tany frunció el ceño- Eso significa que...-No pudo terminar ya que un rayo de la nada cayó en medio de nosotras y todas saltamos para esquivarlo. Caí al suelo y abrí los ojos, las demás igual habían caído al suelo, miré a Briar y ella estaba igual de confundida que yo.

 _-¡Ja ja ja!.-_ Escuchamos una risa malévola- Después de mucho tiempo nos reecontramos.- Y de adonde había caído el rayo aparecieron tres chicas.

Atziri frunció el ceño-¡Isi, Deysi, Sunny! ¡Ustedes otra vez!- Reclamó enojada.

-¡Ja! ¿Creíste que se iban a liberar de las Trix-des tan fácilmente?- Preguntó una chica de cabello rubio casi blanco y ojos azules.

Melody frunció el ceño al igual que Atziri-La verdad es que sí. Ya que no queríamos volver a ver tu horrible cara Isi

La rubia se mordió el labio enojada- ¡Cierra la boca cantante de cuarta!

-¿Que hacen en Alfea?- Preguntó Tany mientras las miraba con una expresión de furia.

Otra chica castaña respondió- Ya saben. Queremos la pulsera.

-¡No se las daremos!- Exclamó Melody enojada- ¿Para que la quieren?

La ultima chica de cabello azul frunció el ceño- A ustedes no les importa saber. Solamente deben entregarnos esa pulsera nos pertenece a nosotras.

-¡Mentira!- Exclamó Atziri y se levantó del suelo- Esta pulsera es nuestra. Es un regalos de nuestras madres y teneqmos que cuidarla para que no caigan en manos malvadas como las suyas.- La miré confundida ¿Por qué pelean por una pulsera? Ester es o bueno era la única chica que conocía que peleaba por eso o por accesorios de ropa.

-Ustedes ya saben nos entregan la pulsera.- Dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño-...o por las malas.

-¡Claro que no!- Gritó Melody- No las dejaremos que se las lleven

Atziri y Tany se acercaron a su lado y se miraron.

-Entonces ¡Sufrirán!- Gritó la de cabello azul y les tiró un potente rayo haciendo que estás cayeran bruscamente al suelo.

* * *

 ***Briar***

Vi como nuestras nuevas amigas eran arrojadas al suelo por un rayo. No dejaré que las lastimen-¡Oigan ustedes brujas!- Las llamé y nos miraron.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Nos preguntó la rubia de cabello casi blanco.

-Esa pregunta deberíamos hacerla nosotras ¿Quienes son ustedes que lastiman a nuestras amigas?- Preguntó Ester frunciendo el ceño.

Las tres brujas se miraron y sonrieron malvadamente- ¡Somos las trix-Des!- Exclamó la chica castaña- Yo soy Deysi la bruja más poderosa de las ilusiones y confusión

-Yo soy Isi la bruja más poderosa de los truenos y huracanes del caos.- Contestó la chica de cabello azul haciendo con sus manos una poderosa onda de electricidad.

La chica rubia sonrió-Y yo soy Sunny la bruja del hielo y tiempo frío.- Dijo haciendo una poderosa bola de hielo- ¿Y tú quien te crees que eres para interrumpirnos así?

Sonreí- Yo soy Briar y ellas son mis amigas Rose y Ester .- Dije señalando a las nombradas-... y no dejaremos que lastimen a nuestras nuevas amigas

Isi empezó a reír a carcajadas- ¡Ja! buen chiste ¿Y como se supone que van a hacer eso?

-No nos subestimes bruja mal vestida.- Regañó Ester y nosotras nos pusimos en posición.

-Chicas...-Dije y ellas cerraron sus ojos.

-¡Transformación!- Exclamamos las tres y nos convertimos en hadas.

Me apareció una corona dorada en mi cabello y top un con una falda celestes al igual que mis botines con tacón- Briar hada del fuego del dragón.

A Rose le apareció un vestido verde con dos muñequeras verdes largas en forma de rosa y unos botines verdes con tacón al igual que los mios- Rose hada de la naturaleza

Y a Ester le apareció una ombliguera y un short celestes, unos tacones del mismo color y un cintillo en su cabello, el cuál estaba amarrado en dos coletas- Ester hada de la luna.

(N/A:Como el traje de Bloom sin cambios. Como el traje de Flora pero en verde agua y como el de Stella, pero, en celeste)

-Vaya, vaya, nuevas hadas para jugar.- Se burló Sunny.

Rose sonrió- Eso crees.- Nosotras no somos débiles nuestras madres nos enseñaron todo de las hadas y las brujas asiue no perderemos contra tres brujas.

-Vamos chicas pelear...

* * *

 **A pasado mucho desde que no actualizaba, espero que les haya gustado, comenten y seguiré con los capítulos.**

 **N/A= Nota Autora**

 **Saludos a:**

 **LunarsRebels**

 **kirika**


	10. Chapter 9

***Erick***

Suspiré cansado mientras caminábamos en dirección al exterior. Aprenderíamos a ocupar los dragones. La verdad era algo interesante, pero, a la vez sonaba un poco tenebroso. Aunque siendo sincero a parte del cansancio por la primera clase no tengo buen presentimiento.

-¿Quién hace esta clase?- Preguntó Mark a Tony.

-No estoy muy seguro quien hace esta clase ya que la habían eliminado hace un tiempo, pero, por lo que sé el director va a observar esta clase.- Contestó el chico de lentes.

Yo iba a decirle algo cuando siento que en mi muñeca derecha energía y rápidamente subo mi manga y veo que mi marca natal. Esta es un tatuaje en forma de sol, pero, es natural ya que brilla cuando Ester se transforma en hada y usa los poderes de la Luna.

-¡Ester está luchando!- Grité y mis amigos voltearon a mirarme.

Todos miraron mi brazo y Eliot rápidamente se acercó para ver como mi sol relucía. El sol producía una luz dorada.

Este sentimiento siempre lo tenía cuando mi hermana estaba en una batalla y en este momento sentía que aumentaba más y más.

* * *

 ***Rose***

-Vamos chicas a pelear….-Exclamó Briar y las tres brujas se acercaron peligrosamente a nosotras.

Isi empezó a mover sus manos-¡Ja! Que buen chiste ustedes no pueden contra nosotras.- Sonrió- Pero claro les daré un regalo. Relámpago desencadenado

Con un fuerte rayo nos apuntó y nosotras movimos nuestras alas para evadir el ataque.

-Baile de la Luna.- Exclamó Ester con sus manos haciendo un potente rayo de luz plateada golpeando a las tres brujas.

Dos de las tres calleron esepto la rubia- Eso es todo lo que tienen.- Sonrió y nos lanzó unos hielos.

-Fuego máximo.- Gritó Briar derritiendo el hielo.

-Polen dorado.- Dije y les tiré polen que tocó a la rubia y cayó al suelo.

Briar sonrió- Bien Rose.

Isi frunció el ceño y gruñó- Malditas hadas.- Dijo y nos hiba a atacar, pero, Deysi la detuvo.

-¡Alto!- Gritó Deysi- No las estamos buscando a ellas venimos por la pulsera no perdamos el tiempo.

La rubia se levantó- Tienes razón.- Las tres voltearon a mirar a donde estaban Atziri y las demás, pero, para sorpresa todas las chicas no estaban.

-¿Dónde se fueron?- Preguntó Isi enojada.

-Debieron escapar.- Respondió Sunny y nos miró- ¡Ustedes hadas de cuarta! La pagarán

Deysi la detuvo- Tranquila Sunny no las buscamos a ellas queremos la pulsera.- Dijo y nos miró- No crean que estamos huyendo, pero, si la pulsera no está cerca no importa pelear con ustedes.

Y con esto desaparecieron con un rayo. Miré a mis amigas sorprendida. La pregunta era ¿dónde estaban Atziri y las demás? ¿y quién eran esas chicas?

 ***Atziri***

Nosotras no escapamos, pero, esta vez tuvimos que cuidar la pulsera. Al ver que las Trix-Des desaparecieron salí de mi escondite en donde nos habíamos ocultado para cuidar la pulsera- Briar chicas.

Ellas voltearon y se destranformaron para correr hacia nosotras.

-¿Están bien?- Preguntó Rose y asentí.

-Si solamente el rayo nos pegó un poco fuerte.- Contesté adolorida recordando el rayo.

Melody ahora tomó la palabra- No queríamos dejarlas solas peleando, pero, teníamos que escondernos esas malvadas brujas quieren esta pulsera y no pueden tenerla.

Esta pulsera tiene significado para nuestras madres. Mi tía Musa y mi tía Tecna junto a mi madre han cuidado esta pulsera por mucho tiempo y ahora nos toca cuidarla.

-Tranquilas si tampoco fueron tan difíciles de derrotar.- Dijo Ester y luego se sentó en el suelo frente a nosotras.

 _¡Biip biip biip!_

Escuchamos como sonaba el teléfono celular de Ester y esta rápidamente buscó en sus bolsillos. Al encontrar nos miró.

-Permiso.- Dijo y luego contestó- ¿Hola?

 _-¡Ester Isabell! Cuéntame en que problemas te metiste.- Escuchamos como alguien le gritaba por celular a Ester y está al escuchar el grito en su oído quedó un poco anonadada y con la cara espantada._

* * *

 ***Erick***

-¡Ester Isabel cuéntame en que problemas te metiste!- Grité frustrado ya que cuando Ester se transforma en hada es para ocasionar problemas. La conozco….Es mi hermana problema.

 _-Ahhhh….Erick no me grites tengo el celular en el oído- Reclamó desde el otro lado._

Apreté mi puño- Ester lo sentí te transformaste y sé que cuando sucede eso es porque se metieron o te metiste en problemas.- La regañe mientras Mark me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ya sé que es su novia, pero, es mi hermana busca problemas.

 _-Lo siento hermano, pero, es que fue una emergencia.- Intentó Ester de explicarme las cosas calmada, pero, conociéndola yo sé que no es verdad- Pero ya todo está bien_

-¿No incendiaste la escuela cierto?- Pregunté sin evitar alarmarme.

 _-Claro que no hermanito.- Dijo ella- Pero…¡Ups! Lo siento nos están llamando para almorzar. Adiós hablamos en la noche._

No alcancé a decir algo ya que cortó y tiré mi celular contra la pared- ¡Ester!- Grité mi hermana nunca me escucha

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Eliot.

-No me dijo ni J.- Respondí y luego recojí mi celular. No se había roto, pero, se trizó la pantalla. ¡Que suerte!

Tony se acercó- Mejor guarda tu celular el director está presente y dará comienzo a la clase.

Suspiré y me concentré en la clase. El director se hizo presente. Todos nos formamos para recibirlo.

-Buenos días Alumnos.- Dijo y todos respondimos a coro.

-Buenos días director.- Contestamos a coro.

El nos miró- Espero que hayan comenzado bien sus clase. Ahora ustedes tienen clase con los dragones, pero, tengo que darles una información.- Dijo y aclaro sus garganta- Mañana tendremos la fiesta de inicio de cursos en Alphea

Todos nos miramos sorprendidos ¿Una fiesta? Sonaba bien.

-Todos los especialistas iremos y llevaremos regalos, conocerán a las hadas, a la directora y a las brujas de torre nubosa.- Nos observó- Es importante que tengamos la armonía ya que nos hemos apoyado mutuamente todas las escuelas y es muy importante mantener la unión. ¿Entienden?

-Si señor.- Contestamos todos.

-Así me gusta.- Sonrió- También elegiré a un escuadrón para entregar los obsequios. Tendrán que pensar en algo que les guste a las hadas y a las brujas. Pero por favor que no termine con murciélagos para las brujas y mariposas para las hadas ya tenemos malas experiencias y no queremos que vuelva a pasar.

Sin querer lancé una carcajada, pero, nadie se dio cuenta esepto Eliot que me pegó un codazo en las costillas.

-El escuadron que tenga una idea se acerca a mí y me dice la idea para los regalos.-Dijo esto y luego nos observó uno a uno.

Me sentí un poco extraño al ver como el director nos miraba. Me parecía muy familiar. Como si lo hubiera visto antes.

De la nada en mi cabeza aparece una imagen…

 _-Que grande estás Erick.- Escuché una vos parecida al del director Helio, pero, la cara del que provenía la vos estaba borrosa._

 _-Que bien que nos hayan venido a visitar tu y Flora.- Escuché otra vos masculina y miré de quién provenía la vos pero solo me encontré con un hombre castaño el cuál no pude ver su rostro._

Sin darme cuenta todo empezó a darme vueltas y caí de rodillas al suelo-Erick.- Escuché la vos de Mark, pero, antes de decir algo perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado dejen Reviews**


End file.
